Cien años
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[#DécimoDesafio de #EsDeFanfics]] [One-shot] Unos ojos fieros lo volvieron atacar, el shock fue grande y una furia lo consumió, no quería ver esa realidad... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


_**Advertencia: [ChicoxChico]**_

 _Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal_ _, no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Cien años**_

* * *

Apenas podía respirar, le había aturdido el sonido de las balas al caballo, esto no había pasado, pero en un ataque sorpresa no pensó que esto sucediera; no podía levantarse y su fiel amado luchaba contra las fuerzas.

― ¡Corre!

― ¡No lo pienso hacer!

― ¡Solo hazlo, Marci! No sea terca.

Fue un pequeño destello, la bala atravesó el cráneo sin vacilar, ella pudo ver con horror como la sangre salía caliente de la herida y se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

― ¡Tom!

[…]

Marco despertó con amargura, era la tercera vez en la semana que despertaba de formaba errática; su piel era de gallina, su respiración intentaba modularse y el sudor no ayudaba mucho.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué fue lo que soñó?

No comprendía muy bien lo ocurrido, solo tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar por todo el miedo que sintió sin tener en cuenta que era lo que le causaba el sentimiento, era desastroso.

En cambio, al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba Tom; la sensación volvió a darle un ligero tiro.

― _Me duele hasta la vida… saber que me olvidaste_ ―susurro con desdén, el semi-demonio sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

[…]

El concepto de reencarnación era algo que creían los mortales, el hecho de tener otra vida, empezar desde cero después de la muerte era más satisfactorio que otras versiones que pintaban otros seres.

Ese era el caso de ellos dos.

El joven Tom, no supo con exactitud cómo terminó en medio de una revolución brutal en México, según sus padres, él solo iba para hacer negocios, de los cuales eran brindar vías ferroviales que recorrerían por todo el país.

Todos esos caminos llegarían a la capital, siendo la máxima potencia del país.

La ilusión de ganar dinero y poder darle conocimientos a esos salvajes, se fueron al caño al momento en que la pinche Revolución dio el grito de guerra, fue llevado como rehén sin poder negociar de forma bien con ellos.

Si no fuera por ella, si no fuera por esa hermosa Adelita de ojos fieros, ya estaría muerto.

De rehén se convirtió en uno de sus aliados, y de paso en uno de sus más grandes "guerreros" a la hora de dar batalla contra los soldados.

Quedó prendada de ella; su forma de hablar, de inspirar a todos a seguir adelante, como su miraba brillaba cuando sacaban el tema de un tal Zapata (aunque la verdad, eso le disgustaba, parecía una enamorada) todo en ella lo hacía suspirar.

Él termino por confesarse, al principio ella se negó, de bonita lo tenía de orgullosa, pero eso solo lo hacía más interesante a su parecer. Claro que fue difícil, hubo muchas veces en las sentía su corazón partirse en miles de pedazos con cada rechazo.

― ¡Deja de bromear! Es mi pueblo, es mi gente, ellos merecen un líder alguien que este a su cuidado. No quiero dejar mi puesto por un simple capricho tuyo.

Aun le calaron esas palabras después de varias semanas, pero un beso podía borrar todo; las malas experiencias, las palabras crueles, las indiferencias ¡absolutamente todo! Ellos se volvieron la cabecilla de esa gente que necesitaban tener su libertad.

Pero todo se volvió obscuro, ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo abrazo antes que se desvaneciera y de ese fondo negro volviera la claridad a sus pupilas, le lastimaron tanto que lo hizo llorar como un infante.

[…]

Parecía que siempre tenía que volver a donde cambio su vida, a por lo menos, su vida pasada. Tenía en cuenta, que el tema de la reencarnación, por lo general, sus deberían de haber desvanecido sus recuerdos, pero estos seguían.

Tal vez porque seguía sucediendo lo mismo, había huido de Europa por culpa de una Guerra, cabía la posibilidad de que esa era la condición de volverla a ver. Aunque ahora él era un ella.

¿Cómo la convencería ahora, siendo también una mujer?

Al arribar costas mexicanas, no había llegado a la calle principal en busca de la pensión donde su familia tendría alojo. Cuando lo vio pasar a su lado, con gran indiferencia, ni siquiera sus ojos voltearon hacía ella.

¿Cómo puede verlo sin que la viera?

¿Hablarle sin que la oyera?

Toda su amargura se ahogó dentro de ella, pero tenía que seguir caminando, fingir no haber hecho el ridículo en busca de esos ojos fieros que le arrebataron miles de suspiros en generaciones pasadas. Al instalarse en la nueva vivienda y se dio cuenta de quién era ahora.

Marco Díaz, maestro de Lengua, joven talentoso graduado de la Universidad Guadalajara.

Ella, al ser ahora de origen francés y no conocer muy bien el idioma pidió a sus padres que se volviera su tutor particular. Ellos con gusto accedieron sin saber muy bien el repentino interés de su primogénita al querer aprender de una lengua que casi dominaba a la perfección, aunque claro , tal vez se debía a diferentes términos que se usaban en esas tierras muy distintas a las de España.

Comenzó con su aprendizaje, y le dio suaves sugerencias de la una vida pasada a él, pero Marco parecía no entender nada.

― ¿No vivió la Revolución?―cuestiono con inocencia.

―No soy tan viejo, señorita Lucitor.

―Perdone mi atrevimiento.

―No se preocupe… aunque si tiene interés en ese tema tengo algunos registros de ello.

Las sugerencias se extendieron a dar información histórica, luego a algo más, no supo cómo es que Marco sacaba sus encantos de manera tan natural y terminaba rendida a sus pies como ocurrió en la vida anterior.

Parecían estar destinados a estar siempre juntos.

Ellos hubieran seguido así, sino fuera por esa enfermedad que lo consumió, ahora era ella quien sufría la pérdida de su amado y rogo verlo para la siguiente vida.

[…]

La siguiente reencarnación fue algo fuera de lugar, ahora era un semi-demonio, tal vez eso significaba un cambio de aspecto a su destinado, por varios años pensó que era Star.

Cuando ambos bailaron, fue como sentir de nuevo esa canción con la que bailo al lado de Marco, era tan bonita la melodía y el idioma en español se volvió su favorita, incluso la tenía como una favoritas.

Era como escuchar lo que había recorrido al lado destino en una sola canción.

 _Así vivo cien años_

 _Cien años pienso en ti~_

Pero sus conjeturas se fueron abajo cuando al querer invitarla al Baile de la Luna Roja, unos ojos fieros lo volvieron atacar, el shock fue grande y una furia lo consumió, no quería ver esa realidad.

Una donde ambos eran hombres.

Aún seguían con los prejuicios de años pasados, y suficiente tenía con que muchos ojos lo vieran muy mal por su aspecto.

Negó cualquier posibilidad.

Se cegó pensando que Star era su destinada.

Pero Marco lo volvió a dejar redondito a sus pies con sus encantos.

Para su mala suerte, fue demasiado tonto como para entenderlo, él mismo se hecho la soga al cuello, la Luna Roja era más fuerte que todas esas vidas pasadas que vivó al lado de él.

Ahora estaba ligado con la mewmana.

No con él.

Y sin embargo, seguía unido a su existencia.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
